Unending Light
by takari4ever
Summary: This is the sequel to "A New Hope". The apocalypse is triggered by Lucifer, and now the Digidestined have to fight off the new threat. TAKARI!
1. Angels and Demons

UNENDING LIGHT**  
**

**Author's note: ****This is the sequel to A New Hope! Hope you will enjoy it like my first story!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1: Angels and Demons

Voice: Maybe WE can help!

Izzy (staring at the three figures that mysteriously appeared in front of them): Who are you three?

Castiel: I am Castiel, and this is Uriel. We are angels, we came here to guide you and help you defeat Lucifer.

Tai: Well, you are sure weird. You introduce just two of you? What about the third person?

Uriel: Third person?

The Digidestined all pointed the fingers behind them. The two angels turned around and saw another person, who could not have been there. Behind them stood a shorter man, with pointy black hair and a very mean look, almost as if he was disgusted by everyone there.

Castiel: VEGETA? How is it possible? You cannot be here, you…?

Uriel: You died centuries ago! Who sent you and how did you escape hell? Castiel prepare to fight him!

Vegeta: You know you two wimps can't even touch me! Hmph…a bunch of losers…but don't worry I'm not here to fight you…I'm here to try and redeem myself…DO YOU KNOW WHAT HELL IS LIKE?

Castiel: Then what do you want to do here?

Mimi: HELLOOOOOO! Is anyone telling us anything?

Vegeta: Shut it Woman! I will train Kakarot's (A/N: I have no idea if it's spelled like that) great grandson…

Mimi: Hey! You're attitude needs improving!

Uriel: You are the biggest traitor in history! You will die right here!

TK: STOP! JUST STOP! Who is Kakarot? And who are you?

Vegeta: I am Vegeta! Prince of all Sayians! And Kakarot or Goku is just a Sayian peasant!

TK: You know Goku?

Castiel: We all do! Vegeta lived here on earth with Goku a long time ago, and we are here since the beginning. We came to help you.

Matt: We appreciate it…but what can mortals do to stop angels?

Castiel: You can barely do anything. Lucifer has started the Apocalypse. It will be horrifying. He will release his greatest weapons.

Vegeta: Here he goes with the good old story…crap…you all better sit down!

After they all sat down inside the palace Castiel began telling the story.

Castiel: It all began back when Goku and Vegeta were still alive. Lucifer came to earth to prove once again that men are weak and are not worthy to live and be loved. That is when he started the first time the Apocalypse. The brave warrior Goku fought off every one of his demons and minions, until Lucifer found out that he is actually a Sayian. He searched for another and then found Vegeta, who had come on earth to bring Goku back. Lucifer offered him a greater power than he imagined and Vegeta accepted. The two Sayians fought against one another, but Goku seemed to be able to defeat Vegeta and Lucifer. He managed to reach a greater SuperSayian level, but that was not enough…In order to banish him back to hell, Goku had gathered the Seven Crown Codes, which enabled him to open the gate to Lucifer's cage and banish him there. However closing the gate is another trick. An eight Code is needed, but after Goku used it, it was split into five different pieces. No one knows where they are…

Tai: …interesting, but what can we do?

Uriel: You will need to find first of all the Seven Crown Codes. We know the locations of them, but the angels guarding them have been killed, by the seven demon lords, Lucifer's best fighters. They are all Digimon, and are now guarding the Crown Codes for Lucifer. They cannot take them, since they only respond to certain people.

Izzy: Seven…plus one…that must mean…we are the ones who the codes respond to…the original eight Digidestined…

Joe: NO! Not again…

Sora: I'm scared…those demon lords sound strong…

Vegeta: That's not all…Lucifer has another plan for human kind. Have you heard of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse?

Ken: Yes…Famine, Pestilence, War and…Death…

Vegeta: Exactly…they will appear on earth as foretold. They will destroy human kind…

TK: We will stop them! We will find the Crown Codes!

Izzy: Where are the codes located?

Castiel: There is one on each continent. It will be hard to find…the codes are in a different dimension…you will only reach them if you are proven worthy.

Uriel: You will find Friendship in Antarctica, at the South Pole!

Matt: Why do I have to go to all the cold places? Gabumon?

Gabumon: Let's do it for our friends Matt!

Castiel: Love is in Tanzania…near the Kilimanjaro.

Sora: A trip to Africa…what do you say Biyomon?

Biyomon: What's Africa?

Uriel: Knowledge…in Manhattan!

Izzy and Tentomon: Prodigious!

Castiel: Sincerity…Beijing…China.

Mimi: I heard they have cool malls in China…

Palmon: Mimi…focus…

Uriel: Reliability…Great Barrier Reef, at the bottom of the Ocean…Australia.

Joe: Great…now I really won't be able to catch up with my study…

Gomamon: He's hopeless…

Castiel: Light can be found in Europe, Transylvania, Romania…

Kari: We'll do our best!

Gatomon: Of course we will!

Uriel: Courage…Amazonian Forrest, Brazil…

Tai: Agumon! We'll fight Anacondas!

Agumon: If that's a new evil Digimon…I'm in!

Vegeta: It's settled then…the rest of you stay here…you'll be needed real soon. And you…TK…we shall do some real training. Kami and Gabriel have been too easy on you!

TK: OK! Guys…please be careful…and Kari…

Kari: Don't worry…we'll be back sooner than you know.

TK smiled and before he knew it all the Digidestined were on Imperialdramon, who took them all to their respective destinations. Castiel and Uriel went back to heaven to gather more information for the Digidestined.

Vegeta: Well…let's go!

Joanna: What about the rest of us…are we going to stand for this craziness!

Vegeta: YOU SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH! IF I HEAR YOU SAID ANOTHER WORD, I WILL KILL YOU!

TK: I didn't know what to think about you until now, Vegeta…but now I definitely like you.

They both smiled and started training right away, while somewhere in Tokyo, Lucifer was preparing to bring down the apocalypse.

* * *

**Author's note:**** Hope you like the new take…I do :) To be continued.**


	2. Wrath and Friendship

**Author's note: A few chapters will follow with each Digidestined apart, as they seek the ****Crown Codes, they mostly play at the same time.  
**

CHAPTER 2: Wrath and Friendship

**South Pole, Antarctica:**

Matt and Gabumon were left where they were supposed to find the crown code of friendship. They had been searching for quite a while, but they didn't find anything even looking like a code or a crown.

Matt: Man…this is so annoying…they didn't even tell us how to find it! We've been searching for hours and hours…and the only thing we can find is ice and snow and it's sooooo cold!

Gabumon: I agree…I'm tired and hungry…at least I'm not cold…

Matt: Yeah…that fur of yours is useful alright…

Gabumon: Why did we actually split? Wouldn't it have been better if we had stayed together?

Matt: It's to finish faster…I don't like it either…hey! Look there! Is that…? A mountain?

Gabumon: Yes! It wasn't there a moment ago! Let's check it out!

Voice: Yes…come…there is a cave…the crown code is inside…it's in your grasp!

Matt and Gabumon naively followed the voice and went towards the mountain. They saw the cave and suddenly a cold shiver went down their spines. It had nothing to do with the cold outside…there was something dark coming out of that cave, something that made the two feel lonely in the world as if they would be the only ones left, albeit they went inside in the hope to find the crown code.

Matt: Gabumon…I feel like this place has something very dark hidden…I can feel it…and that voice…it's not right…

Gabumon: I feel the same way…LOOK! There is something shiny, that way!

Matt and Gabumon immediately went towards the place where they had seen the shiny object. They thought it would be the crown code, but as they preceded the only thing they could see was a very dark room, where the Antarctic cold could not be felt anymore.

Voice: Glad you could make it Matt and Gabumon…you seem to be confused…what's wrong…are your friends missing?

Matt: Who are you? What do you want from us?

Voice(laughing): Always the same questions. "Who are you? What do you want?"…why can't anybody come up with something more productive?

Matt: Show yourself!

Voice: Matt, Matt, Matt… If I show myself you'll be so terrified that I don't want to do this to you…I want to have fun first…so tell me where are all your friends? Did they leave you in the middle of nowhere and went away?

Matt: Leave my friends out of this!

Voice: You are so pathetic! Don't you see! Your friends hate you! Tai feels you're a threat to him, TK doesn't even care about you anymore, now that he has Kari and everyone else hates you for your success as a singer…so tell me…where are your friends?

Matt: They…hate…me…

Gabumon: Matt! This happened before! That thing is lying! It's not true! Everyone loves you Matt! And don't forget! YOU HAVE ME! I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU! Don't let him get to you!

Matt (filled with confidence): You're right Gabumon…I can't let them get the best of me everytime! Show yourself, whoever you are!

Voice: So be it…prepare for your end!

Before them appeared a beast, which they seemed to recognize. It was Daemon, one of the Seven Demon Lords, the Demon Lord of Wrath.

Matt: Daemon! NO! How can it be! You should be in the dark world!

Daemon: Oh…you remember me…well…take a look around…you are in the dark world as well!

Matt: NO! How will we manage here…Gabumon!

Gabumon: Gabumon warp-digivolve into…MetalGarurumon!

The battle began. MetalGarurumon stroke first, with his Metal-Wolf-Claw, but Daemon was a tough nut to crack. After a few attacks he was still as strong as before.

Daemon: Well…you really are pathetic…now it's my turn…Evil Inferno!

A strong flame hit MetalGarurumon and he fell to the ground almost drowned of his power and digivolved back to Gabumon.

Daemon: This is my wrath…feel it! I finally get my revenge! No one will get the crown code! And you two will end here!

MetalGarurumon: Matt…I have no power…this dark world is consuming me…I can't defeat him.

At that point Matt was only thinking about their friends…he could not just abandon them. He had to win for his friends; he could not let them down.

Matt: We have to win! Gabumon…for our friends…for the world! WE WILL WIN!

At that point the darkness around them disappeared, and they found themselves back in the real world. There was no mountain, and no cave…it was all an illusion.

Daemon: Thank you for helping me escape. Now DIE! Evil Inferno!

The fire beam was heading for Matt, but before it could hit them, a blue light protected him. Matt opened his eyes and the only thing he could see was a warm blue light coming from a beautiful golden crown. He looked closer and saw that in the middle there was a blue crest, the crest of friendship. Matt took the crown and put it on. At that point the blue light cleared and both Gabumon and Daemon were looking surprised at the crown on top of Matt's head.

Matt: Daemon! This is for my friends! Digi-Crown…Activate!

"Matt, Gabumon…Crown-Digivolve into…Alphamon!"

Daemon: It can't be! Alphamon! One of the Ancient Royal Knights? The crown must contain data of them and the wielder can activate it! I have to warn the others.

Daemon tried to escape and fly away, but after turning, Alphamon was standing right behind him.

Alphamon: Where do you think you're going? Feel my wrath now!

Alphamon just punched Daemon in the stomach and the latter fell to the ground almost as if he had no strength at all.

Alphamon: This is your end…Gradalpha!

A strong beam of light went down and pierced Daemon through the heart, who afterwards transformed into data. Alphamon then flew towards Kami's palace.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Chamber of Time and Space:**

Vegeta: Not bad TK…SuperSayian 2…I needed much longer to master that stage!

TK: Thanks…but I can go further…watch this!

TK started transforming even further. For Vegeta this was a nightmare. TK's hair started growing longer and longer, until he finished his transformation. TK was able to master even the third form of a SuperSayian.

Vegeta: This can't be! He's just like his ancestor!

TK: So…still wanna fight me?

Vegeta: How is it possible?

TK: When I met Goku…he gave me part of his power…I don't know how and I don't even recall it, but I can feel it inside me…

Vegeta: In that case…transform back…I will take to someone much more worthy of training you, than me. Come let's go…his palace is at the North Pole…deep underwater…

TK did not question Vegeta, but he seemed a bit surprised at the latter's proposal, however he was mostly thinking of his friends…especially Kari.

* * *

**Kami's palace:**

Davis: This is boring…why do they get all the fun…let's watch some TV here…

As the news was proceeding Cody joined Davis. Then something came up that drew his attention.

News reporter: All around the world there seem to be weird epidemics…in Europe a few days ago the Spanish flu has reappeared, while the Mexican flu has caused a lot of deaths…Africa's malaria deaths are rising and in Asia the pest seems to take effect…

Cody: _Could it be…

* * *

_

**Author's note: Hope you liked it…next chapter: Sora!**


	3. The Second Crown Code

**Author's note: I promised Sora…bu****t someone else will be featured as well!**

CHAPTER 3: The Second Crown Code

Sora arrived somewhere in the savanna in Tanzania. It was almost midnight and Sora could not see anything but a small tree, so she thought she would just spend the night there. When Sora woke up she did not recognize where she was, last night she remembered sleeping next to a tree, not in a hut. Biyomon was sleeping next to her, but Sora woke Biyomon up. She needed her Digimon-partner now. They went outside, where they saw an African family sitting at the table eating very small amounts of bread. She was not used to this, where she was from people had much more to eat, than this, yet the father came to her.

"Hello! My name is Solomon, and this is my family. I found you last night; the angels told me a foreign girl would come. I welcome you to Tanzania! Come eat with us!"

Sora: Thank you…

Sora was bewildered. These people had so few things and food, yet they still welcomed her and shared with her. It was something she did not expect.

Solomon: After you eat, I will show you around. The angels told me you are looking for something, I will help you find it.

Sora: Thank you…for everything.

After Sora had eaten her breakfast, she and Solomon went out in the village.

Solomon: People here are very sad…we haven't had any development in the last years…people have no work anymore…it's very sad. Many are just standing lazy around waiting for the days to pass…people don't care about anything anymore…they have even lost faith.

Sora: This is terrible…do you think we could do something. I mean I feel really bad.

Biyomon: Sora, don't worry too much.

Solomon: …this place…has long been left to take care by itself…but lately people have become so careless about everything…it all started when the meteorite hit the Kilimandjaro…it fell inside…since then everyone is just waiting to die…

Sora: But, don't these people have feelings anymore…love, friendship and all other feelings should make them act a little bit more…I mean…look there that woman is simply letting her child starve…something is definitely wrong…and that meteorite…

Solomon: Yes…I will show you…but we have to travel to the top of the mountain, it will take days…

Sora: Don't worry…Biyomon!

Biyomon: Biyomon digivolve into…Birdramon!

Solomon: A GIANT BIRD?

Sora: Yes…let's go.

They flew to the top of the Kilimandjaro. As they flew over it, Sora observed something, a giant rock which looked differently from the other rocks.

Sora: Birdramon! Over there!

They landed and as they took a closer look at the rock it seemed more like a living being.

Sora: That is not a rock, nor a meteorite…this is a Digimon…Birdramon do you know it?

Birdramon: No…I have never seen it…

Castiel (out of nowhere): That is Belphemon…he's in his sleep mode…you don't want to wake him up…he is a very strong Mega-level Digimon and if he is in his rage mode, it's almost impossible to kill him…

Sora: Is he one of the Demon Lords?

Castiel: Yes…he represents sloth…why do you think all these people are so lazy and careless…it's his doing. You have to find the crown code…and not wake him up…

Sora: NO! I will defeat him too…I cannot let these people suffer…they don't feel anything anymore…not even love…they cannot remain like this, not without love…

At that moment a strange light appeared beneath Belphemon. A small object rose from the ground and threw Belphemon away. It was surrounded by a red light. Sora went towards it and she saw a golden crown with a crest in the middle, the crest of love.

Belphemon: Who dares wake me up? I shall destroy all of you! (With that Belphemon transformed and reached his Rage Mode)

Sora: Castiel! Take Solomon away! I will fight Belphemon! Biyomon, you ready?

"Sora, Biyomon Crown – Digivolve into…Crusadermon!"

Belphemon started to unleash several attacks upon the region and Crusadermon. He was very confused, but he couldn't control himself. Thus Crusadermon started to attack as well.

Crusadermon: Spiral Masquerade!

Crusadermon attacked with all its might and smashed Belphemon to the ground, but the Digimon immediately woke up and attacked back.

Belphemon: Gift of Darkness!

Flames were hitting Crusadermon, who was weakened very much. As Belphemon tried to attack further, he was stopped, by another strong Digimon.

Alphamon: Well…I guess I'm just in time to save you Crusadermon!

Crusadermon: Thank you Alphamon…let's finish him together!

Alphamon: Digitalize of Soul!

Crusadermon: Laser Lattice!

With these two attacks Belphemon could not cope and was defeated. Alphamon and Crusadermon went back to Solomon's village, where they found that the people had returned to normal.

Castiel: I see…two crown codes…Matt, Sora…You have done well! I will bring you to Kami's palace. Solomon…thank you for your faith!

Solomon: Thank you…all of you for saving us!

And so, Castiel, Sora and Matt disappeared and arrived at Kami's palace, where they found out that Cody had left.

Matt: Where the hell is Cody? Davis…did you let him out of your sight!

Davis: NO! He simply left…he said he had to go to the bathroom and then he wasn't inside…I don't know how he escaped…

Gabriel: I helped him…I will tell you the story…

**Flashback:  
**

Cody: Those diseases…they are not normality…it must be the first horseman…Pestilence…it's not normal to have so many diseases at once…are you helping me?

Gabriel: Are you sure? What if you're wrong?

Cody: Yes! I am sure! I need you to get me as close possible to Tokyo…that's where the last disease has appeared!

Gabriel: And so I brought him to Tokyo!

Matt: I'll go there too! I have to help him. Who knows what trouble he's getting in!

* * *

**Meanwhile in Tokyo:**

Cody had been searching for pestilence a long time now. He was uncertain whether he had been right, and then he remembered that Pestilence should not be far from the sick. Cody went thus to the first hospital he could find.

Armadillomon: Cody…are you sure we can find Pestilence here? I'm a bit scared…

Cody: I'm sure…he is here…look! That sick doctor, dressed in green! Something is weird about him…and the color green!

Armadillomon: Yes…but maybe he's just a sick doctor!

Cody: No! HEY YOU!

The sick doctor turned towards Cody.

Cody: I know, who you are…Pestilence…you are one of the horsemen of the apocalypse! You are the one who infested everyone!

Doctor: I don't know what you are talking about!

Cody: Don't lie to me! Let me guess (turning to everyone) ever since he is here…the number of patients has grown as well as the number of deaths?

Nurse: Actually that is true!

Doctor: hahaha…you've got me! What do you think you can do now…you will not even be able to cure these people! The apocalypse has begun…and I, Pestilence, am the first horseman!

Cody: You'll also be the first one to go!

Pestilence: How will you do that! How about if I give you the bird flu! Or better yet! Stomach cancer!

Cody was overwhelmed by the pain. He could not cope with that. Armadillomon was looking terrified at his partner.

Cody: I will not give up! And you know what? Men will be able to cure all diseases…you are nothing, without the other horsemen!

At that point Armadillomon felt a strong light inside.

Armadillomon: Armadillomon warp-digivolve into…Dynasmon!

Pestilence: Another Royal Knight? There is something that Lucifer hasn't told us!

Pestilence tried to run away and jumped out of the window, but Dynasmon followed him and started to attack him.

Dynasmon: Dragon Breath!

Dynasmon's body was glowing with an aura that he threw at Pestilence, who cried for help at the other horsemen, but no one answered. Everyone had been cured after that and as soon as Matt arrived, Cody already had finished with Pestilence.

Gabumon: Matt! Look! There is something shiny on the ground!

Matt: It's a piece of something…

Then Matt remembered that the eight crown code had been split into five pieces and everything seemed clear now. The four horsemen had the pieces, but Matt could not figure out who had the fifth.

**On top of a nearby building however were standing two figures. **

War: So…it seems our brother has been destroyed…it's your turn Famine…we have to act before they can find all the Crown Codes, otherwise the apocalypse will not happen.

Famine: Don't worry…I will not be so easy on them!

* * *

**Kami's ****palace:**

Davis: CODY! YOU'RE A HERO! And the piece of a crown code? You're the man!

Ken: Well done Cody!

Sora: I wonder what the others are doing at this moment…

Yolei: Let's just hope for the best!

* * *

**Author's note: Chapter over :) the next chapter will feature Izzy!**


	4. Two Cities

CHAPTER 4: Two Cities

**New York:**

Izzy and Tentomon were already a few days in New York, but they still didn't progress at all in finding the Crown Code.

Tentomon: Izzy! Don't you think it would be wiser to go outside and look for the Crown Code?

Izzy: No…Tentomon, I can crack this code and then we can find out the exact location!

Tentomon: You've been saying that for the past three days!

Izzy: Well…ok…if you think it's wiser…but if we don't find anything in one hour we should get back!

They went out and tried looking for it in the places they thought it would make sense to find the Crown Code. Several hours had passed and they still hadn't found anything, however a lot of strange things had occurred while they were searching. People were either mad or they all had some sort of disease. They saw some brokers running away with money. They witnessed a bodyguard at a bank rob the very institution he was guarding. The policemen did not want to shoot off their guns as they were keeping the bullets for other occasions. Even Izzy could not stop at learning new things he encountered; he had spent an hour at learning things about the Empire State Building. Tentomon already wanted to go back to the hotel, until he heard someone call Izzy's name.

"Hey Izzy! What the hell are you doing in New York?"

Izzy: Willis? Is that you?

Willis: Yeah! Long time…

Izzy: Yeah…maybe you can help me find something…

Izzy told Willis the entire story on the apocalypse and the Crown Codes.

Willis: Well that's some story…I would like to help you, but my girlfriend is seriously ill and it all happened all of a sudden, last week…I need to help her…maybe we can help each other?

Izzy: Sure! Let's do that! Why don't we go see her at the hospital?

While the two were catching up, they had no idea that someone was spying on them. They went afterwards to the hospital where they met Willis' girlfriend, Nene. Nene had been diagnosed with lung cancer, but she had actually no problems until a week ago. This all seemed strange, but Izzy explained that it might be because of Pestilence, and what he heard from Cody. Everyone was a bit surprised and they thought he was mad, but Izzy definitely had a lead on Nene's sickness, Willis and Lucifer's plans, however even after thinking it through he could not make it out. The next day things were going worse in the city. People were greedier and greedier with every minute and Tentomon felt that Izzy was as well, only he was greedy for knowledge on how to find the Crown Code and curing Nene. Tentomon could not understand it, but he needed to confront Izzy, however it was too late for that.

Two hours later Willis called about a Digimon in Manhattan. Tentomon and Izzy went there immediately, where they found Willis fighting with a Digimon looking like an old man. Izzy immediately started looking up information on his computer instead of helping Willis.

Izzy: His name is Barbamon! He is one of the demon lords…he rules over greed…

Tentomon: That's it! That's why everyone has been acting so strange, including Izzy! Izzy listen to me! You have to stop this madness! You have to stop acting so greedy and selfish! We need to help Willis…Barbamon is too strong!

Izzy: Leave me alone! I need to find out how to kill him...

Barbamon: He is already under my spell! The Crown Code of Knowledge shall never be found!

Barbamon then unleashed his Crimson Flame towards Izzy, who was so caught up in his research that he didn't even look at what was happening.

* * *

**Two days ago, Beijing:**

Mimi: Oh…at this rate we're never going to find the Crown Code…this city is huge and I need a Coke!

Palmon: Mimi…I wish I could help you…but I think only you can find it!

The two went on for a few more hours until they reached a dead end. As they turned around they found a cloaked man blocking their way.

Man: If you want to find the Crown Code, come at midnight at the Forbidden City. I will meet you there and help you find it.

With that he jumped and disappeared. Mimi and Palmon had been thinking about trusting him or not, but they had no other lead and they had been searching like crazy for the Crown Code. So they decided to meet that mysterious man outside the Forbidden City.

Man: I'm glad you came. I shall reveal myself to you now…please don't freak out!

As the strange man threw away the cloak, not a human was revealed, but a Digimon, Beelzemon, one of the Demon Lords.

Palmon: YOU! A DEMON LORD!

Beelzemon: WAIT! I'm not here to harm you…I'm speaking truly…I'm sure the wielder of the crest of sincerity should hear me out and see whether I'm lying or not!

Mimi: Do you think I'll believe you? After what you are all trying to do?

Beelzemon: You should believe me! I don't intend to destroy any world…what sense does it make to be evil, when there is nothing good? I want to help you…I'll tell you what I know!

Mimi: Ok…well shoot…

Beelzemon: The Crown Codes…they can open the portal to hell and banish Lucifer…however one needs the eight in order to close the gate…it's been split into five pieces…four are with the horsemen…the fifth no one knows…but the warrior from legends shall find it…

Mimi: Who is that?

Beelzemon: I don't know. The codes enable the Crown Digievolution, which enables the Digidestined with the old Digivices to digivolve together with their digimon into the Royal Knights! They have been first created by the Sayian Goku, and were supposed to protect the two worlds from darkness. However with Goku's disappearance, the Knights lost their power and in order to maintain it they enclosed it into the Crown Codes. However some of them did not, do it, and remained inside the Digi-Eggs and the Digimon, Veemon, Wormon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon are examples of it. They're Mega-levels are the Royal Knights, that did not put their data into the Code Crowns. Nowadays the Knights are needed once more and they have revealed themselves. Mimi…I am telling you the truth! Look into your heart! You know I'm telling you the truth!

Mimi: I know you are…

At that moment the Crown with the Crest of Sincerity appeared and Mimi put it on.

Beelzemon: Now use it! Digivolve together with your Digimon!

"Mimi, Palmon Crown Digivolve into…Leopardmon!"

Leopardmon: That's not so bad…

Beelzemon: Good…now we have to hurry! Barbamon has put a spell on your friend Izzy, we need to save him!

* * *

**Back in Manhattan:**

Barbamon: Crimson Flame!

Beelzemon: Double Impact!

Beelzemon's attack sheltered Izzy from Barbamon's flames. No one expected two Demon Lords to fight against each other.

Barbamon: So…I always knew you were the weak link…you betrayed us…and you know I'm stronger than you!

Beelzemon: You may be…but I have a Royal Knight on my side!

Leopardmon: Extinction Wave!

Barbamon had been hit pretty bad, but he could still stand up. Leopardmon had however lost the strength and digivolved back. Izzy was still busy on his computer, until Mimi came and threw it down. Beelzemon was still struggling against Barbamon.

Mimi: Izzy! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! I always knew you were a little crazy, but really?

Izzy: What do you want! I was about to crack that code!

Mimi: Screw that code! You are so obsessed…can't you for once see what's good in your life? I actually like you, but you never do anything…you're not even asking me out! All that knowledge and you're still soooo stupid!

At that moment Izzy kissed Mimi and knew he now knew everything he needed to know. Behind him a violet light appeared, with his Crown and the code of Knowledge.

Mimi: Well…I guess you really are smart…now use that crown!

Izzy put the crown on and then used it.

"Izzy, Tentomon Crown – Digivolve into…Examon!"

Mimi: WOW! THAT DRAGON-DIGIMON IS HUGE!

Examon: Barbamon…leave Beelzemon alone! You made a fool out of me! You shall pay for that! Beelzemon! A little help!

Beelzemon: Sure thing! Double Impact!

As Beelzemon was shooting his guns at Barbamon, Examon prepared for the strike, that was to destroy Barbamon. Examon went up in the exosphere, from where he started to crash down onto Barbamon. The fire and strength he gained was tremendous.

Examon: Barbamon! This is your end! Dragonic Impact!

With that explosion Barbamon was killed and Izzy, Mimi, their Digimon and Beelzemon left and said their goodbyes to Willis.

Willis was trying to get out of there as fast as possible, but he was stopped by a boy.

Boy: Well…I really liked that fight…inspiring…

Willis: I don't know what you're talking about!

Boy: Well…the Digimon were awesome…btw I actually saw you when you were talking to that one guy, and I couldn't help but overhear that you have problems with your girlfriend, Nene?

Willis: How…?

Boy: What if I can help you heal her?

Willis: I would do anything!

Boy: Well then…I think we may reach an understanding!

Willis: Ok…what's your name?

Boy: You can call me Jack!

* * *

**Author's note: Cliffhanger…it was actually last minute to put in Mimi, but I actually enjoyed writing this chapter!**


	5. Joe's Oceanic Adventure

CHAPTER 5: Joe's Oceanic Adventure

Joe had arrived in Australia, but he wasn't really looking for the crown code. After a few days Joe was overwhelmed with the life at the beach and he completely forgot about everything, even his task of finding the Code Crown. He had been trying for days to get together with a girl he met on the first day, Megan, but Megan wasn't interested in Joe. He had been bragging around her about being a medicine student, how he had been such a good student so far and that he would like to go out with her. Megan, however had completely other thoughts and didn't even care about Joe. She went out with the athletic guys and not with Joe. After a few days of trying, Joe had given up on Megan, but he was still thinking of her and was wasting his time in the hotel room thinking how miserable he is.

Gomamon: Joe…would you stop! We need to find that Crown Code!

Joe: Go away! I don't need it! What point does it have to save the world, when the one girl you like doesn't even care about you!

Gomamon: C'mon…there are plenty of other fish in the sea…

Joe: You don't understand…I am smart…I study…do everything for my future…but do I ever get a girl? NO I DON'T! Girls are into cool guys…and I'm not one of them…I envy all of those guys!

Gomamon: JOE! Wake up! There are plenty of girls who would date you! Why do you always have to make such a drama! Now get up!

Gomamon slapped Joe at that point. Then Joe started to realize how stupid he actually was and that Gomamon was right. So he decided to start looking for the one thing he needed in order to save the world. He felt that his friends were relying on him and he couldn't let them down. Thus Joe rented scuba-diving equipment and went looking for the Crown Code. After a few hours they returned to the beach a bit disappointed. While walking along the beach he spotted Megan inside the water playing volleyball with a few friends of hers. He looked at her for a few minutes, but then something moving in the water caught his attention. The girls seemed to notice it as well and started to make a run for it, but Megan had been caught by the creature in the water. Joe immediately jumped inside and went to save her, when he saw that the girl was being dragged down, by a snake-like creature. Joe took his Digivice and pointed it at the creature, which immediately let go of Megan. Then he took her and saved her. After bringing her to the shore Megan was very grateful and invited Joe to dinner. She explained him that she did not want to date any doctors, since it was their fault her mother died, in a simple procedure. However after saving her she changed her mind. Joe accepted, but both were stunned when they saw that the ocean was splitting in two, and a golden crown with the crest of reliability. It came to Joe and he knew what he was holding in his hand. When he looked closer he saw a giant serpent in the water, a Digimon, Leviamon.

Leviamon: Well…I wanted to first make you suffer, but I see you have acquired the Crown…so I will make it quick!

Joe: Well…I will not give up that easily! Gomamon?

"Joe, Gomamon Crown Digivolve into…Craniamon"

Craniamon: We'll see how strong you really are!

Craniamon started to attack first with his Shock Ringer, but Leviamon, although he was very big, was quite quick to react and used Rostrum, destroying everything with his jaws. Craniamon had been caught in his mouth.

Megan: NO! JOE!

When all seemed lost Craniamon appeared inside Leviamon's mouth, trying to open it.

Craniamon: I won't give up! God Breath!

An aura came from Craniamon's shield opening up Leviamon's mouth completely. At that point he launched his Shock Ringer inside Leviamon's mouth. Leviamon started exploding from the inside and Craniamon digivolved back.

Joe went immediately to Megan and they were kissing as if there would be no tomorrow. Everyone was doing something in excess. People were doing the craziest things after the defeat of Leviamon. Some were eating without stopping others were making out, some were counting their money over and over again and no one seemed to notice. When Joe and Megan broke up the kiss, they began seeing all the crazy things that were happening. Joe couldn't explain what was happening, but then he saw a tall man in a black robe standing and smiling at them.

Megan: Who are you?

Man: I am the second Horseman…Famine…as you can see it's not just food people are hungry for…

Joe: Stop! I will defeat you!

Famine: Let's see who's faster! You will suffer like the rest!

Famine threw a spell at Joe, only to be stopped by Aquilamon's Blast Rings.

Yolei: Joe! I came to save you!

Joe: How did you know about him?

Yolei: I watched the news!

Joe, Megan and Gomamon were a bit confused, but they did not pose any questions. Yolei then turned to Famine.

Yolei: You know what? This world is too good to be destroyed by you! I finally witnessed Mimi and Izzy be together! Kari and TK! And Joe will finally have a girlfriend! So many good things! I will not let you destroy what's good! You and your brothers will all pay!

Joe: WHAT? MIMI AND IZZY?

Hawkmon: Hawkmon Warp-Digivolve into…Kentaurosmon!

"Joe, Gomamon Crown Digivolve into…Craniamon"

Yolei: Destroy him!

Kentaurosmon: Inferno Frost!

Craniamon: Shock Ringer!

Both attacks came right at Famine, who could not withstand and was killed. Another piece of the crown fell and Yolei went to pick it up. They all went to Kami's palace, where everyone except Kari, Tai and TK was waiting for them.

* * *

**Somewhere near the North Pole:**

TK: So…is this the place? This is where you wanted me to come…there's nothing here!

Vegeta: Don't be hasty…look closer.

Before them a huge icy castle appeared and they both entered. TK had no idea what was waiting for him inside.

* * *

**Author's note: Next time…KARI!**


	6. Legends

CHAPTER 6: Legends

It was a cold afternoon in the Carpathian Mountains. Kari was staying at a beautiful rustic inn, where she heard from Izzy, it would be good to stay, according to some internet pages. It was called "Casa Veche", the Old House. The name came from the fact that it was one of the oldest inns in Bran and a much appreciated one; however the innkeeper was not an ace in English, so Kari had problems talking to her, and learning of the places where she could find the Crown Code. It didn't bring her down, though. She kept walking through the small town, but she couldn't find anything. Kari figured that the Crown Code must be in the Bran Castle, but she wasn't really sure, so she went there a couple of times, but the only things she found were old things from the previous kings. On her third day, when Kari left her room, she saw that the innkeeper was talking to a younger man in his early twenties, probably a relative of hers.

Kari: I will go out now…here are the keys!

Man: Yes! Have a nice day!

Kari: OH! You speak English! Finally! I could use some help!

Man: Sure…I live in Bucharest…I come here for my mother, to help her! My name is George! I can help you, if you want!

Kari: Great! Could you show me around, and maybe tell me some things about the history of this place?

George: Sure! Just come with me!

They both went through the town, as George told Kari the history of Bran.

George: This place is mostly known for its castle. It was built by one of the greatest rulers of this place, Vlad Tepes, or Vlad Dracula as most people know him. He was great for the people. He did not tolerate any thievery, or his enemies. He led numerous fights against the Ottoman Empire, but his cruelty gave him his nicknames. Tepes, means the Impaler, he used to impale those who opposed him. Usually leaders get names, like "The Great, the Magnificent…" not him. His nickname of "Dracula" has many meanings. There are a lot of debates, some say it comes from the Order of the Dragon, others believe it comes from the Romanian word for Devil, "drac", but what matters was his cruelty. Later Bram Stoker wrote a book on vampires and used Count Dracula as the main character. He was based on Vlad Tepes. His bloodthirstiness has made him quite renowned, but there were stories of monsters in this place even before that, werewolves, undead…but of course it's not true.

Kari: Wow…some stories…but why do almost all people have crosses on their houses?

George: Most of them are superstitious…plus it's kinda like a tradition! We should check out the Castle!

Kari: Yeah…saw it several times…was Vlad Tepes born here?

George: No…he wasn't. He was born in Sighisoara…it's further North, still in Transylvania.

Kari: I know how this sounds, but could you bring me there?

George: Look…you seem interested in this vampire story, but there are no vampires here!

Kari: I'm not really interested in that…it's just…I need to find something, and maybe it's in Sighisoara and not here!

George: Ok…I'll drive you…only if you tell me what you want to find!

Kari: I can't…

George: That's fine…let me just grab today's newspaper, then we can go. Do you drive?

Kari: I do!

George: Well…then you drive! What the hell!

Kari: What? What's wrong?

George: There have been mysterious deaths in Sighisoara! All of them due to bite wounds!

Kari: We have to go!

* * *

**In the car:**

George: What are you hiding, Kari?

Kari: Nothing!

George: That cat you're dragging with you…it's a Digimon isn't it?

Kari: How do you…

George: I knew it…I work with Computers…I actually landed in the Digital World once…I have no idea how I got there or how I got out, but over the years I studied it more and more…

Kari: You should have told me earlier…look…these deaths…they have to do something with what I'm looking for…a Crown Code…

George: That doesn't make sense at all!

Kari then told him the entire story of the apocalypse and how the Crown Codes are the only things that can help them. Soon they arrived in Sighisoara, but it was already late and so they searched for a place to stay, near the old church.

* * *

**Sighisoara:**

Later that night, Kari and George woke up at the screams of people on the street. They noticed how the people were followed by vampires. They stormed out and started running after the other people, who were all looking to go enter the church, where they would be protected. Kari and George ran towards the church as fast as they could, only to be the last ones to enter.

Kari: NO! Don't close the doors, the other people outside!

Priest: They are with God now…may their souls rest in peace…

Kari wanted to storm out, but George held her tight, until she burst into a cry. A few minutes later, all the lights in the city were out, even the candles were not lit anymore. The only thing that was to be heard, were the voices of the hungry vampires outside. Seconds later the windows of the church were blast off and one of the Demon Lords entered the room, Lilithmon.

Lilithmon: Do you like what I did to your relatives? I just turned them all into vampires…it will all end if you tell me where the girl with the crest of light is!

Priest: We don't know such a thing! Leave us Demon!

Lilithmon went to the priest and turned him too.

Lilithmon: I shall not release him on all of you, until you tell me what I want to know!

* * *

_Kari's mind:_

_TK: Kari! You must not give up! Believe in yourself! You can do it! My hope shall fill your heart!_

_Kari: Thank you TK! You never let me down…I will not let these people down either!

* * *

_

Kari: STOOOOOP! It's me you're looking for! But if you think I will just surrender, then you're wrong!

Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve into…Angewomon!

People: AN ANGEL!

Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!

The attack did not affect Lilithmon at all, who attacked back and moments later, Angewomon was weakened.

Kari: How could you? All those people! You destroyed everything! You will pay!

Kari started to glow, like she did when they defeated Machinedramon. Her glow was however much stronger this time. It reached out to all the people who were there, and it cured all the vampires. The light in her heart broke through the darkness and the Crown Code revealed itself. Kari put on the Crown and Angewomon could now Digivolve.

"Angewomon Crown Digivolve into…Ophanimon!"

Ophanimon: Lilithmon! You have been harming these people too much! Now it ends! Eden's Javelin!

A light pierced through Lilithmon, who was defeated. Everything went back to normal and Kari had to leave soon, however she still had to talk to George first.

George: You are really something! Look…if you aren't busy, would you go out with me…

Kari: Thanks for the offer, but I have a boyfriend…he's been helping me today!

George: I see…well good luck with him! I wish you the best of luck!

Kari returned afterwards to Kami's palace, where only two people were missing, Tai and TK.

* * *

**Author's note: Next chapter plays at the same time as this one, at least TK's part!**


	7. Lucemon

CHAPTER 7: Lucemon

Everyone at Kami's palace had gathered and was discussing what their next move would be, but Kari was thinking of the two Digidestined that weren't there.

* * *

**A c****ouple of days earlier, Amazonian Jungle:**

Agumon: Tai…I'm hungry!

Tai: Me too…and the only eatable thing here are bugs…man this is so annoying…why didn't we get New York…BURGERS!

Agumon: I'm starving! STOP TALKING ABOUT BURGERS!

The two partners had been walking through the jungle for quite some while, but they had not found anything. They were quite hungry and thirsty, but they were not very strong to hunt anything.

Agumon: Tai…I think I'm dying…I see an Angel…

Tai: Then I'm dying with you, because I'm seeing one too!

Lucemon: None of you is dying! Here! Have some water and food!

After two minutes, time in which they devoured what Lucemon brought, Tai and Agumon started questioning Lucemon.

Tai: This is odd…how come you're here? Did Castiel send you?

Lucemon: Yes…Castiel…I'm supposed to guide you to the Crown Code! Follow me!

As they had been following Lucemon for a day, Tai and Agumon had no idea what was happening to his friends at the same time, nor did he know what he would do once he found the Crown Code.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Vegeta and TK had entered the castle and were Vegeta knew he'd be able to increase TK's power.

TK: Helloooo! Anyone here?

Vegeta: Silence…he comes when he wants!

TK: Who?

Vegeta: Death…the fourth horseman!

TK: Are you kidding? You brought me to our enemies! You're evil after all!

Death: Let Vegeta alone TK!

TK turned around and saw an older man in front of him. He was wearing a black robe and looking straight at him. TK wanted to throw a punch, but Vegeta stopped him.

Vegeta: If you touch him once you die!

Death: I see you two came for help! Vegeta did you finish what I asked you for?

Vegeta: No…I'm still figuring that out…

TK: What?

Death: There is a reason why I brought him back, TK! He is supposed to find Goku and Shenron, there is no time!

Vegeta: I have no idea how!

Death: If you look to redeem yourself, you better find a way! Now go, I need to talk to TK alone!

As Vegeta left, Death went into another room, where there was a bowl with crystal clear water.

Death: I was here long before the angels…I was one of the first things on earth…I don't want to have an apocalypse…that would mean I would be useless! That is why I'm joining forces with you! I have something for you, a piece of your Crown Code, the Crown Code of Hope.

TK: Thank you! Where are the other pieces?

Death: Three are with the other horsemen, but your friends have defeated two of them…the last one...only Goku knows where it is, that is why I need Vegeta to bring him back!

TK: Ok…so my friends are doing good?

Death: Why don't you take a look inside the bowl!

TK looked into the bowl and he saw one by one all his friends. He stopped when he saw that Kari was in trouble. He tried reaching out for her, but the only thing he could do was talk to her.

_TK: Kari! You must not give up! Believe in yourself! You can do it! My hope shall fill your heart!_

_Kari: Thank you TK! You never let me down…I will not let these people down either! _

Minutes later he saw her victory and then moved further to Tai, who was following Lucemon.

Death: Lucemon is going to lead them into a trap…but you won't make it to save them…I need to help you first!

TK: I can't leave them!

Death: Talk to Kari! Tell the others to save them!

TK agreed and he tried to contact Kari, who was already at Kami's palace. The time moved different inside the palace.

_TK: Kari! You guys have to go save Tai! He's walking into a trap!_

_Kari: WHAT? We'll be on our way!_

Death: Now come with me. We have to help you increase your power!

As TK and Death were walking through the main hall, TK noticed that there were only three other rooms. One had the water-bowl where he could see what happens all over the world. The second was where they were heading; a room of meditation, but Death had not explained what the third room was.

TK: What's in the third room?

Death: It's something that I used to build…a machine, but it doesn't work very well…only Shenron can help me fix it…but he's been gone for quite a while now…

TK: What does it do?

Death: That doesn't matter now…what matters is that I release your true power!

They entered the room and the two sat down in front of each other. Death stretched his hands and the ceremony began.

* * *

**Amazonian Jungle:**

Lucemon: We are there…Tai do you see the Crown?

Tai: Yes…it's right in front of us!

Agumon: I can't see anything, why can't I see anything?

Lucemon: Only Tai can see it and use it! Tai! Lift the Crown put it on!

Tai took the Crown, but before he could use someone jumped and took it out of his hands.

Tai: What the?

Lucemon: Not bad War…sneaking up on us and taking the Crown at the right moment!

War: Thanks Lucemon! I couldn't do it without your help!

Lucemon: Well…I didn't do much…it's those two morons you should thank!

Tai: You set us up! Give that back! NOW!

Lucemon: You two are the biggest idiots ever…you actually believed everything I said!

War: I'll be off…gotta take it to the boss!

Lucemon: I'll deal with these two!

Lucemon was digivolving into Lucemon Chaos Mode, while War was about to run away with the Crown Code. Before War could fly away a shout could be heard from far away.

Imperialdramon: Positron Laser!

The blast hit War, who died instantly. Alphamon was quick to get the Crown and throw it to Tai.

"Tai, Agumon Crown-Digivolve into…Gallantmon!"

The group of warriors was complete. All of them aligned next to Gallantmon in the hope to destroy Lucemon, the last demon lord.

Lucemon: Beelzemon…I see you've changed sides…traitor, but you are all weak…you cannot defeat me. You know…I don't like this scene…let's change things…why don't we fight somewhere else.

Lucemon snapped his finger and they were somewhere they all recognized. They were back home, in Tokyo.

Lucemon: This is better! Why don't you all attack?

The Royal Knights and Ophanimon attacked all at once. Patamon was unable to digivolve, so he was still in Kari's arms. They had all been aiming at Lucemon and after a huge blast they though Lucemon had been defeated.

Craniamon: That was easy!

Leopardmon: Yeah…we're quite strong!

Lucemon: That was all? Your attacks do nothing to me! I am both good and evil, you will not stop me. Now it's my turn! Grand Cross!

He threw ten spheres in the form of a cross at all the Royal Knights and all of them fell to the ground and digivolved back.

Lucemon: I should be thankful, that you killed the other demon lords…I could gather their seals…but there is one left!

Lucemon quickly appeared in front of Beelzemon and killed him, with his Paradise Lost Punch. Then he took his seal and turned to the Digidestined and their partners.

Lucemon: I will show you my true form now. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Lucemon digivolved into his Mega-Level form, Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. A huge beast was now above Tokyo and ready to destroy the city and bring the apocalypse.

* * *

**Meanwhile****:**

While the Digidestined fought against Lucemon, TK was undergoing the ceremony in order to make him stronger.

Death: We are finished. It will appear in a couple of days.

TK: What will?

Death: You'll see…now you have to hurry! Lucemon is in Tokyo…he reached his Mega Level!

TK: What should I do…I don't feel any difference!

Death: You'll have to give your best! Now go!

TK flew immediately out of the room and towards Tokyo. He had to hurry, before Lucemon could destroy everything in his path.

* * *

**Author's note: Will TK be able to reach the fight on time? Find out in the next Chapter!**


	8. Everybody Against Lucemon

CHAPTER 8: Everyone against Lucemon

Lucemon's transformation was a surprise to all of the DIgidestined. The huge beast was now flying above Tokyo shooting out of its black globe masses of darkness. Soon the darkness was covering the city and the beast was gaining more and more power. The Digidestined were hopeless in their fight against Lucemon. Not even as the Royal Knights they could stand a chance. A few moments later Castiel came as well to help the Digidestined to their feet.

Castiel: Lucemon is strong. Not even I as an angel have power enough to defeat him. He's too strong. This is the start of the apocalypse…all hope is lost…I am sorry…

Kari: NO! Why do you say that? Hope isn't lost! TK will come! He will save us!

Castiel: I wish…Vegeta brought him into the hands of the enemy. He took TK to death…now I cannot even feel his presence…he's dead Kari! We never should have trusted Vegeta…

Kari: Don't say that! I can't be true!

Matt: Kari's right! TK will come! You wait and see!

Tai: Matt…I have a suggestion…

Matt: What is it?

Tai: We don't know if TK comes or not…but until then…we can fight…Omnimon can fight for us…we are all weakened, but Agumon and Gabumon are still in a good shape. We should give it a try!

Izzy: Sounds like a good plan…

Davis: You don't plan on fighting without us, are you?

Tai: It's too dangerous. You remain our back-up plan!

Ken: Last time I checked it's a free world…we fight Davis!

Castiel: You can try, but you won't succeed.

Mimi: Would you shut it? Seriously what's the deal with being so pessimistic?

Sora: Stay calm Mimi! We'll get through this!

Tai: READY?

"Agumon, Gabumon Warp-DNA-Digivolve into…Omnimon!"

"Veemon, Wormmon Warp-DNA-Digivolve into…Imperialdramon!"

* * *

Reporter: Ladies and Gentlemen. Something crazy is happening once more in Tokyo! A huge beast is spreading a lot of darkness and it appears that some other monsters have arrived. There is a group of teenagers further towards the beast, but I am honest in saying I'm too afraid to go closer. OH! It appears the other monsters are fighting the huge beast!

* * *

Imperialdramon: Positron Laser!

Omnimon: Garuru-Cannon!

All the attacks seemed to be in vain. Lucemon's dark globe absorbed all of them and the two Mega-Level Digimon could not even scratch Lucemon. Lucemon just blew them away using his wings. At that moment for the first time since Digivolving Lucemon spoke.

Lucemon: You are weak without the Sayian. Vegeta is reliable…he took him to the one thing that can kill him in an instant…you will all die now, starting with the Child of Light. Purgatorial Flame!

A huge amount of flames was heading towards Kari. She simply could not move out of fear. Everyone was looking in shock as the flames hit her.

Tai: KARIIII!

As the smoke lifted another person was to be seen with her. He was holding her in his arms with a golden aura surrounding them.

Mimi: TK?

TK: Are you ok, Kari?

Kari just hugged him and gave him a kiss. She was so relieved of seeing that he was alive. Then TK turned towards Lucemon.

TK: You are quite strong…you're lucky I arrived in time…you have no idea how mad I would have gotten if you so much as scratched Kari!

Lucemon: How did you survive? Death is as good as unbeatable! Vegeta led you to him!

TK: Yes he did…but Death betrayed you.

Lucemon: You will never defeat me!

TK: We'll see. Omnimon, Imperialdramon…as soon as I destroy the dark globe you can defeat him quite easily…just wait for me to destroy it!

TK started to charge his power. His hair started growing more and more. The third stage of the SuperSayian was reached.

Lucemon: WHAT IS THIS?

TK: Your own nightmare!

The he charged. TK flew towards Lucemon's dark globe with his fist stretched out. He was so fast that the Digidestined could only see a golden light in the shape of a dragon flying towards Lucemon. TK's punch hit the globe and it cracked. At that point Omnimon and Imperialdramon attacked as well. The globe broke and Lucemon was now defenseless. The three attacked once more and then Lucemon's true form was revealed, Lucemon Larva Mode.

TK: Not so tough now, are you?

Omnimon: Let's get rid of him!

TK: NO! Let him suffer…in this mode he's harmless…GO!

Lucemon didn't wait twice for the offer and left. TK and the four DIgimon went to the others and after a few congratulations they all went to Kami's palace.

Reporter: Ladies and Gentlemen! A blond boy together with two monsters defeated the huge beast, but now they disappeared! It's a miracle! Stay with us for further information.

* * *

Lucemon was flying away from Tokyo, towards New York, where Jack was. He needed his master to protect him now, but a strong grip held him by his tail. He was trying to get away but couldn't. Then he turned and saw none other than the Prince of Sayians, Vegeta.

Lucemon: You traitor! Why did you leave me for dead there?

Vegeta: I've changed sides…that Sayian has some strength…

Lucemon: Wait till Lucifer hears about this! I'll tell him myself!

Vegeta: Then I have to make sure he doesn't hear anything!

Lucemon: NO! You can't kill me!

Vegeta: I'm not as indulgent as that brat! I am a true Sayian! Say good bye! FINAL FLASH!

Vegeta's attack struck Lucemon and annihilated the Digimon.

Vegeta: What a pathetic loser...humph...

Then he flew away and went to the one person he knew could help him find Goku.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Jack: I can save her. The only thing you have to do is accept my terms. You see…I'm going to fight an evil man…he wants to destroy the world…I'm the only one who can destroy him!

Willis: Why me? Aren't there others who can help you?

Jack: No…because you're special…your ancestor was a Sayian…a very strong alien, the prince actually…

Willis: So what?

Jack: That makes you the only one who I can fight with. Only I can activate your true power.

Willis: You will save her?

Jack: Just did!

As Willis saw that his girlfriend's disease was cured in an instant he accepted Jack's proposal.

Willis: I will help you…what do I need to do?

Jack: Give me your body!

Willis: No I won't!

Jack: Then I'll kill her! You should know it's not good to cross me!

Willis: Ok! I'll give you my body!

Lucifer entered Willis' body and he could now exert his true power.

Willis/Lucifer: This is more like it…You can come out now, Balthus!

Balthus: Thank you master…for helping me out…the pain…

Willis: I know, I know…now I need you to find Vegeta and get rid of him before he finds Goku…I'll get rid of the other Sayian!

* * *

**Author's note: This is it! Lucifer will be from now on in Willis' body.**** Hope you liked it. Next chapter is on Vegeta, TK and Kari!**


	9. Birthday

CHAPTER 9: Birthday

A month had passed since the Digidestined defeated Lucemon and it seemed as if everything would return back to normal. They all went back home where in the meantime reconstructions had begun, since the fight against Lucemon had almost destroyed the entire city centre. They had not heard anything from the angels nor from Lucifer. Tai believed the entire thing ended, but Izzy was still skeptic and thus tried to contact the angels, but without any result. Kari's parents had decided to throw her party, since her birthday was to be the next day. They thought of making it a surprise party and had everyone involved except TK, who was unreachable. At the same time Vegeta was searching for the one person who could tell him how to find Goku, Muten Roshi.

**Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean:**

Vegeta arrived at Roshi's house where he simply entered.

Vegeta: Hello! Roshi? I need your help!

Roshi: In here! Ohh…yeeessss!

Vegeta: What the hell are you doing?

Roshi: Watching this movie with Castiel. It's just for adults!

Castiel (very serious): It's a very complex story. The woman is married but she actually wants the electrician.

Vegeta: It's fiction!

Then he destroyed the TV and the other two turned towards him.

Vegeta: I need to find Goku!

Roshi: In order to get Goku back, you need to replace him with someone else…

Vegeta: How is that supposed to work? I can't go in there for him!

Castiel: It cannot be you…it has to be someone as strong as Goku…the only one is TK. You cannot take that risk, Vegeta!

Roshi: Even if TK agrees…it would be too risky…they could both be stuck in there!

Vegeta: Then how can we get him out?

Castiel: You don't!

Roshi: I'm afraid Castiel is right…but there is something you need to know, before you go…while Lucifer was in your body…he conceived a child…you have a successor as well…his name is Willis…and I'm afraid he's done the same mistake as you…only he did it for a good cause. You have to go and tell TK.

Vegeta: Will do!

After leaving, Vegeta had different plans. He was sure he could be the one to defeat Lucifer, thus he went to find him. On his way however he was stopped by someone he did not expect, Balthus.

Balthus: Vegeta...what a wimp!

Vegeta: You must be Balthus…I want to see your boss…need to settle some things with him!

Balthus: You must first pass me! Prepare for battle!

The two shared some punches until Vegeta transformed. He knew that only as a SuperSayian he could defeat Balthus, but the latter soon showed his true power to Vegeta, whose battle was looking worse and worse. Even after using his strongest attacks, Vegeta was left at the mercy of Balthus.

Balthus: If you can't defeat me, how are you going to defeat someone who is immortal?

Vegeta: Immortal?

Balthus: You did not know…you can't kill him…you can only lock him back up in hell…but for that you need the Crown Codes…you will never be able to defeat us!

Vegeta: Well…you fell right into my trap! You think I'm so weak? Think again! See my true power!

Vegeta showed his tail to Balthus who was shocked. He could not understand how he can have a tail.

Vegeta: Surprised? I'll show you how the work is done properly! And thank you for the info on Lucifer!

Then he transformed to the ultimate level of a SuperSayian. Thanks to his tail Vegeta could reach the fourth form of a SuperSayian.

Balthus: It cannot be! Only the boy can kill me! The one with the prince's blood!

Vegeta: You are such a moron…he hasn't got royal blood…that prophecy is worth nothing! I am the Prince of Sayians! Vegeta! Remember that name in hell! FINAL FLASH!

Vegeta thus destroyed Balthus once and for all, but now he had to see, how to convince TK to get Goku out of that different dimension. He could get him too, but he wouldn't take Goku's place. Vegeta thought he could fuse with Goku and defeat Lucifer.

* * *

**Tokyo:**

Kari's birthday party was a huge surprise to her. She did not expect anyone to remember that it was her birthday, after all the mess that had happened the last days. The party went on for a few hours, but the one person Kari was waiting for did not show up. She went to bed thinking TK had forgotten her birthday.

**Later that night:**

Kari woke up at the sound of small rocks hitting her window. She didn't know who it could be, but she went to see who it was. She saw that TK was waiting downstairs with a guitar in his hands and a band at the back.

TK: Kari! First of all…Happy Birthday! I'm sorry for not coming to your party, but I had to plan out your present. I have a song for you!

TK began singing, while Kari was watching him quite surprised.

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when_  
_But then I know it's growing strong_  
_Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo_  
_And spring became the summer_  
_Who'd believe you'd come along_

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out_  
_Touching me, touching you_  
_Oh, sweet Caroline_  
_Good times never seem so good_  
_I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_And now I, I look at the night, whooo_  
_And it don't seem so lonely_  
_We fill it up with only two, oh_  
_And when I hurt_  
_Hurting runs off my shoulder_  
_How can I hurt when holding you_

_Oh, one, touching one, reaching out_  
_Touching me, touching you_  
_Oh, sweet Caroline_  
_Good times never seem so good_  
_Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good_

TK: Kari! I need you to come with me!

Kari: Where?

TK: You'll see!

TK took Kari on a date she would never forget. He took her to File-Island, on top of the mountain, where she saw that he had arranged a table and some of the Digimon were acting as waiters.

Ogremon: What drink may I serve the lovely lady?

Kari: What do you have?

Ogremon: White wine, red wine and something else that TK brought from your world…can't remember the name!

Kari (laughing): I'll have the red wine then!

TK: Ogremon is doing quite a job…he actually begged me to do it!

Kari: Really?

TK: Yeah...guess he changed a lot!

The two continued to talk about a lot of things. They didn't even check the time. They simply enjoyed themselves until TK came next to her. She didn't know what to expect, until he grabbed a small box out of his pocket. TK kneeled next to her.

TK: Kari…Will you marry me?

Kari: Oh my God! YES! Of course I will!

They were very happy that night and the rest of it they spent together in the old manor on File-Island, which had been rebuilt since the last fights. They did not know it then, but this was to be one of the most important night of their lives.

* * *

**Next day, Kami's palace:**

Castiel had gathered everyone at Kami's palace in order to discuss what the Digidestined will do next. Vegeta arrived a while later and took TK with him, in order to get Goku out.

* * *

**Author's note: Pretty unexpected! The next chapter is transitory and then the big battle will soon start!**


	10. Plans

CHAPTER 10: Plans

As they all gathered at Kami's palace, the Digidestined were thinking of a way to find Lucifer and open the gate in order to send him back. There was only one problem. The Eight Crown Code was nowhere to be found and they needed it in order to close the gate after banishing Lucifer back to hell. Castiel had been doing research, but he could not figure out what happened to the Eight Crown Code when Goku battled Lucifer. As they were discussing Vegeta arrived with his own plans for fighting Lucifer.

Vegeta: I know where it is!

Castiel: The Crown Code?

Vegeta: Yes…it's with Goku…we have to get him out of that creepy place.

Tai: What the hell are we waiting for?

Vegeta: It's not that simple…I need TK…only he can get him out.

TK: Then let's go!

Vegeta: The one, who gets him out, has to take his place…

Kari: No way! You can't be banned into a place like that!

TK: It seems we don't have any alternative, Kari.

Sora: You can't go! Who is supposed to fight Lucifer, plus we care too much about you!

Matt: Sora is right! You can't go!

Vegeta: If he doesn't go, then no one can keep Lucifer in hell…the gate will be open forever.

Mimi: Why must there always be a catch!

TK: I'm going! If this is the only way…I'm going!

Izzy: Guys! Before you do anything stupid, you should watch this!

Izzy showed them a news footage of something that was happening at that moment. The footage showed the TV station in Tokyo burning. A blond boy was floating through the place and ultimately only his face could be seen on the screen, it was Willis.

Willis: Hello everyone! My name is Lucifer, as you may already guess I started this attack. I am looking to destroy every human being on the face of this earth, starting with those soldiers who came to attack me.

The camera shifted towards him, and how he used his power to destroy the soldiers and the tanks.

Willis: Let this be a warning of my intentions. I will erase every one of you. However I can spare some of you, if in three days time the original Digidestined and Vegeta appear here in Tokyo before me. To make my stay on earth more fun I decided to open gates to hell all over the world. My demons will soon attack. The sooner the persons I'm talking about show themselves, the better for all of you. If three days have passed and they are not here I will destroy this planet. Your choice.

Then Lucifer destroyed the camera and nothing could be seen anymore.

Izzy: That's scary…he can open himself the gates to hell…why are we needed then?

Castiel: Because the Crown Codes open the gate to his cage, the place where he's been banished by Michael. It seems we have no choice but to show ourselves.

TK: No! I'll go with Vegeta to get Goku! You wait for them. Then you all go and fight him. That's the only possibility!

Kari: I guess there's no stopping you.

She went inside the palace crying, knowing that she'll never see TK again, but he followed her.

TK: You must understand…this is the best for everybody!

Kari: I understand. You should go!

She hugged him and then gave him a kiss. What TK did not see, was that she slipped a note in his pocket.

A few minutes later TK left with Vegeta and the Digidestined had to wait for Vegeta and Goku.

* * *

**Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean:**

Vegeta: This is where we can get him. Did your tail grow?

TK: How do you know about that?

Vegeta: Why do you think I sent you to Death?

TK (after a short brake): So what do we do?

Vegeta: Put your hands to the sky. Goku will do so too…he is kinda forced to do what you do…you are bound by the same blood!

TK: And then?

Vegeta: Then there will be a switch between you and him!

TK followed suit but nothing happened. They tried for two days, but still nothing happened. At the end of the second day TK wanted to give up, but then he remembered that he was doing this for all human kind, and especially for the one's he loved. A minute later the switch occurred. TK was in the different dimension and Goku was back on earth.

Vegeta: IT WORKED!

Goku flew to him and punched him.

Goku: You moron! Why did you do this? I have no use here! You sent TK with the Crown Code into that stupid zone?

Vegeta: You have the Crown Code! Not him!

Goku: NO! It's inside his heart! You doomed us all!

Vegeta: What have I done?

Goku: We cannot get him out for another year…we need to fight Lucifer on our own…let's go to Kami's palace…we need to tell the others…

Vegeta: We need to fight Lucifer tomorrow; otherwise he will destroy the world…

Goku: Then we have only one thing to do…I'm hungry!

The two arrived at Kami's palace and the first thing Goku did was eat a lot, before telling the Digidestined that the only chance of survival was to go and fight Lucifer. They left that night, without the new Digidestined and Kari, who were supposed to protect the world if they would lose against Lucifer. The biggest fight of their lives was about to come.

* * *

**Author's note: the fight begins next chapter!**


	11. Casualties

**Author's note:**** Sorry for not uploading earlier, but I had a lot of exams these last weeks…

* * *

**

CHAPTER 11: Casualties

**Alternate Dimension:**

TK woke up and knew where he was. He was sure that Goku had escaped, because he had seen him pass when he entered this dimension. TK was looking around and he could see that something was coming towards him, Shenron.

Shenron: Hello TK…it's been a while. I see you managed to do the stupidest thing ever. How could you!

TK: What do you mean? Vegeta said…

Shenron: Vegeta fooled you…he needed Goku, so he can defeat Lucifer himself, but they will never make it…they lack your hope and the last Crown Code.

TK: But Goku knows where it is!

Shenron: It's inside you! We cannot get you out of here for another year! Earth will be destroyed…it's just like the prophecy said.

TK: What prophecy?

Shenron: It's been told a long time ago, by the oracle of Delphi in ancient Greece…Once hope leaves this earth all of us shall be destroyed. First darkness will vanquish the six traits, and then it shall destroy the light. The apocalypse will come and the Fallen shall conquer heaven with his new army of men…

TK: THAT CAN'T BE! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!

Shenron: WHAT? You destroyed all our chances!

TK: NO! I will find a way!

Shenron: If you get out…there is a technique…the MAFUBA…with which you can seal a demon into a can or something else which is sealable. Touch me and you'll learn how to do it. It is the only way you can stop him. Make sure you don't fail, because if you do…he'll show his true form!

TK: I will not fail! But first I need to get out of here!

* * *

**Meanwhile in Tokyo:**

Willis: Well good morning my friends…Goku! Long time! And Vegeta…and of course the Digidestined! Where are TK and Kari?

Goku: None of your business! We came here to fight!

Willis: Well…Who wants to go first? How about you, Crusadermon?

Willis teleported immediately next to Crusadermon and punched the Digimon in the stomach. The punch was so strong it pierced through the stomach. Sora and Biyomon died in an instant.

Alphamon: NO! YOU BASTARD!

Alphamon went and attacked, but Willis was much faster and with an energy-beam even Alphamon couldn't survive. Two of the Digidestined had been killed only at the beginning of the fight. Willis immediately took the two Crown Codes and put them in his pocket. The fight had just started, but casualties were already registered.

Minutes of silence followed, only with Mimi crying, because their best friends had died. She, Izzy and Joe had digivolved back. The fear had paralyzed them.

Willis: I think it's best if you surrender now…join me…and no one else will die…

Gallantmon: NEVER! WHAT YOU DID IS UNFORGIVABLE!

Gallantmon charged to attack, but Willis dodged very easily and charged for the other three Digidestined. He tried hurting Mimi and Izzy, but Joe jumped in and was hit by a strong energy beam. Goku then took Izzy and Mimi away, using instant transmission. He brought them back to Kami's palace, but took their Crown Codes. When he returned he gave them to Tai who was standing speechless next to a tired Agumon.

Goku: Why don't we settle this once and for all! Vegeta are you ready?

They both transformed into the fourth form of a SuperSayian and fused. Gogeta was ready to fight to save earth.

* * *

**Meanwhile Kami's palace:**

Kari: What happened?

Mimi (crying): Sora…Matt…Joe…they're all dead…he killed them…

Kari: What about TAI? We have to get TK!

Izzy: We're all doomed…nothing can save us from that monster…

Kari didn't believe it. She was firmly convinced that she could reach TK, but she needed him first to find her note. _TK…I want you close to me…_

**Alternate Dimension****:**

TK was getting bored and hungry. He was looking around but couldn't find anything. Then he started checking his pockets. He found nothing but a small note. He recognized Kari's handwriting and read it.

_You can't give up TK…we can bring you back…we did it before. I need you to think of me the whole time, no matter what as I will be thinking of you. Maybe__ our love can defy all boundaries…pleas think of me…_

TK's thoughts immediately turned towards Kari. He thought how much he wanted to be next to her…to be there when they grow old together…and then he heard a voice inside his head…it was Kari's voice calling for him.

_Kari: TK…I want you close to me…please come and save us!_

_TK: Kari…I will be there for you…no matter what!_

At that same moment a portal opened and TK could see Kari. She could see him too. They were both looking into each other's eyes. Then TK came out and was standing in front of her. He saw the others sad, but at the same time amazed.

TK: What happened?

Kari: Matt…Sora…and Joe… they're all dead…

She started crying and hugged TK.

TK: We will get them back! I will go and fight him now. Shenron told me how to defeat him! You stay here!

Kari: NO! I'm coming! I need to see what happened to Tai! Plus you need my Crown Code!

TK: There's no stopping you is there?

Kari: NO!

TK: Then let's go!

* * *

**Tokyo:**

Gogeta: We've got ten minutes to wrap this up!

Gogeta started the fight. He was very fast and his punches hit Willis pretty hard, but the latter was a Sayian too and with the power of Lucifer he was almost invincible. Gogeta used the Kamehameha and Big Bang Attack but even though Willis took the hits, he was still quite strong. Gogeta's time was running out, but that's when he felt TK's aura.

Gogeta: _He's back! Our time is running out…we need to find a way to defeat him, but he's too strong for that…we need to get his Crown Codes! _

Gogeta attacked more and more until he felt that TK was getting closer. Then he went very close and with a quick Afterimage he stole the Crown Codes from Willis without him noticing. Then they transformed back. A few seconds later TK arrived. He put Kari down next to Tai and then looked into Willis' eyes.

The battle of their age was about to unfold.

* * *

**Author's note:**** Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Hopeless

Chapter 12: Hopeless

Willis: I see you made it! Just in time to witness the massacre!

TK: That's what you think…I will stop you!

TK transformed into a SuperSayian 3 and immediately attacked Willis. The battle was getting started. TK threw the first punch, a strong one, which pushed Willis back a few meters. TK smiled a bit, but he knew that it wasn't going to be this easy…after all Willis had killed so many of his friends. TK flew again towards Willis. They both started throwing punches, but both deflected them. The speed with which they were fighting was incredible. Tai and the others were looking very confused at the happenings. At one point TK dodged one attack and launched an energy-beam at Willis, who took it full on, but after the smoke from the explosion cleared, Willis was still floating in mid-air, without any scratches.

Willis: You're strong…but not strong enough…and your power is diminishing. If you keep this up I'll defeat you in a few minutes.

TK: Tell me just one thing…Why? Why do you want to kill everything that's good in this world?

Willis: Hahaha! I'm going to prove how imperfect you humans are…you are the waste of this world! I'll make sure everyone up in heaven sees that! Are you ready to face your doom?

Then Willis started attacking fiercely. TK could barely deflect the blows. He was getting weaker and weaker, but knew that he was the only chance the world had. TK started fighting back, but his hits were weak and almost didn't do anything to Willis. Then he remembered that he cannot defeat this enemy; banishing Lucifer back to his cage was the only way of defeating him.

_TK: Kari…I need all the Crown Codes…I'll have to open the gate…otherwise we're all lost…_

_Kari: I only have mine and Tai's…Goku has the rest!_

_TK: I'll hold Willis off…get them from Goku and tell me when you have them!_

TK transformed back to his normal form. Willis was quite surprised and stopped his actions.

Willis: What? Are you giving up? Pathetic!

Vegeta: WHAT'S THAT FOOL DOING?

Kari (meanwhile next to Goku): TK needs the Crown Codes!

Goku: I have them…wait a sec...WHAT THE?

Kari: What's wrong?

Goku: They're gone!

Vegeta: WHAT? THEY'RE GONE?

Goku: I had them in my pocket!

Willis (holding out his hand): Are you looking for this?

He was showing them the Crown Codes.

Goku: How did you get them back?

Willis: While you were not careful…you thought you can take something from me without me knowing it…I'm pretty fast too Goku…now…how about I defeat your "last hope"!

He charged with all his strength towards TK. After only three strikes TK was almost killed. His entire energy was going out. He had nothing. Nothing that could even scratch Willis…not even a small hope was left within him. TK was falling to the ground motionless.

_Voice: TK! TK WAKE UP! You're our only hope!_

_TK: Who is this?_

_Voice: It's me…Matt…_

_TK: Matt…but I thought you were…_

_Matt: Well…you forgot we've got angels on our side…_

_Sora: That's right__! TK you can't give up now! Everybody is here, we're supporting you!_

_Joe: Come on TK! __You can do this! We're all here!_

Willis was surprised by a bright light. He couldn't see anything that was happening around TK. He was very confused about what was happening, but he was ready to face any danger.

Meanwhile all the other Digidestined arrived as well. Castiel had brought them all to him. TK was lying on the ground. He couldn't move due to his injuries.

Davis: Come on TK! No matter what happens we're by your side!

Ken: That's right! If we all stick together we cannot lose!

TK (coughing): But he's got the Codes…we can't win…wait…the Mafuba! I need a jar…I need a can…I need something to lock him up…

Yolei: I happen to have a coffee can…took it with me from Kami's palace…

Izzy: You might have just saved the day!

Tai: Well…our chances of success are small, and we have nothing else to live for so…what are we waiting for?

Kari: TK is weak…

She went to him. Kari leaned over and kissed him.

Kari: TK…I love you…sooo much…and if this is everything we've got…then I'm glad, because I had the chance of being with you. If I won't have any other chances to tell you this, [she leaned over and whispered in his ear] I think I'm pregnant…

TK: You know you just made my day, don't you! [He was standing up] Kari, I will fight for you and everyone else. For all my friends.

At that point TK's strength returned to him. He was back to his full strength.

TK: Goku! I need you to hold that can until he's sealed in it!

Goku: Got it!

The light cleared and TK charged towards Willis. Goku was holding the can open. TK punched Willis in the stomach very hard and for the first time Willis felt the punch. Then he kicked Willis in the face, the latter flying towards Goku. That's when TK started using the Mafuba. A golden light came out of his hands and flew towards Willis. The latter was caught in it and started screaming, it was Lucifer's voice. TK hurled the energy beam towards the can and as soon as he was finished, Goku sealed it. Willis' body fell to the ground and Lucifer was sealed in the can. Vegeta went and took the Crown Codes off of Willis' body. He gave them to the respective Digidestined and soon turned and took Willis off the ground.

Tai: We did it!

Everyone was very happy and excited, but their happiness was not to last for long.

Lucifer (out of the can): HAHAHA! Do you think you can get rid of me like this?

The seal to the can sprung open and a huge beast escaped. The beast was ten times taller than them. Lucifer's true form was revealed. His red horns and his huge wings were frightening, but the Digidestined were ready to fight whatever was coming for them.

Lucifer: Thanks for releasing me…like this nothing can stop me!

* * *

**Author's note: Next chapter ends this story…BUT I will make a third story, continuing this one :)**


	13. Farewell

CHAPTER 13: Farewell

Lucifer was back out of the can, but now he had his true shape. He was ready to fight all of the Digidestined if he had to, but he would not return to his cell.

Lucifer: You have caused me a lot of trouble! I never imagined that you would bring me this far…now it's time to end it!

He just stamped once and a huge earthquake was unfolding beneath the Digidestined. Lucifer's power was unimaginable. The only one who could stop him was TK, but even he was scared at the beast's strength. The fight had been so long that dawn was breaking. The battle TK was leading as a SuperSayian was very harsh. He was barely able to inflict any damage, while taking a lot. Soon it was already dark and a full moon was shining upon the battlefield.

Goku: We have to banish him! It's the only way!

Sora: How are we going to do that?

Vegeta: I have the Crown Codes! Each one of you should take one. Then with their power combined you can open the gate to Lucifer's cell! We have to give it a shot!

Goku: Vegeta, TK and I will hold him! You have to make sure that you make a circle around him! The gate will only open if you believe! We have only one chance! Make sure you use it! No mistakes are allowed!

Tai: Well guys? Are you all ready? Let's do this!

While Vegeta, Goku and TK were desperately attacking Lucifer, the other Digidestined were taking their places around the beast. After a few minutes passed the three Sayians were already losing a lot of energy. The fight seemed to be in vain. Lucifer deflected all of their attacks. TK was the only one still able to maintain his strength. Goku and Vegeta were completely outpowered.

Lucifer: Is that all! I will kill you now!

With one blow he pushed TK to the ground. The Sayian was staring at the clear sky, Lucifer standing mighty above him.

Lucifer: You are weak! You will never protect this planet! To show you I will first kill your little girlfriend!

He then turned towards Kari. TK was staring now at the full moon. He was in a trance. Before Lucifer could attack Kari, he turned at the sound of another beast. TK was transforming into a giant ape right in front of him.

Goku: Finally! I had been waiting for this!

Kari: What's happening to him?

Goku: Now he'll be able to show his true power!

TK had fully transformed into a golden giant ape. He was staring around, but couldn't figure anything out. Then he started attacking everything around him.

Lucifer: Who knew…I didn't even need to destroy this world, when its sole protector is doing it for me!

Goku: He has to control it! Otherwise we're all doomed!

Kari: I can help! Bring me to him!

Tai: It's too dangerous! We need you to open the gate!

Kari: NO! I cannot let him stay like that! Please!

Goku: If he starts attacking I'll get you out of there!

Goku teleported with Kari next to TK. She was looking the monster in the eyes. She recognized them. She knew somewhere inside there was the old TK, her TK.

Kari: TK…I know you are somewhere in there. If you can hear me…know that whatever happens I will always be there for you and love you…there will be no one else but you…

_TK: Kari…_

Kari (smiling): If you can remember all we went through…all our adventures…please stop what you're doing…we need to fight together!

TK: FIGHT TOGETHER!

TK's conscience returned to him. He was again controlling his body. A few seconds later he began to shrink in size. He was transforming into a SuperSayian 4. TK's body was much stronger. He had longer hair than normal and black. His tail was also black. The true strength of the Sayian was revealed.

TK: Thank you for believing in me, Kari. You should go back and help the others open the gate. I will deal with this monster.

TK: Lucifer…your doom nears!

He charged towards Lucifer and punched the beast. Lucifer was hit back. He fell down to everyone's surprise. TK then continued with a barrage of energy blasts, which injured the beast heavily.

TK: What are you waiting for! Open the gate!

All the Digidestined were in position. They knew that they only had a small chance of winning and it was in their hands.

_Tai: Everyone needs me…my courage should lead them!_

Tai's Crown Code began to light.

_Matt: What a guy…Tai always keeps his cool…I should do too…for my friends!_

_Sora: I cannot abandon everyone…love binds us all!_

_Izzy: I know everyone needs me now!_

_Mimi: Everyone's sincere hearts are shining through to me!_

_Joe: My friends depend on me! I will not let you all down!_

_Kari: My light shall guide us!_

All the Crown Codes began to light. Together they merged above Lucifer and the Gate opened. Lucifer saw his dreaded cell, which was pulling him towards it.

Lucifer: NO! I will not go back without destroying this world!

TK: I will not let you! KAMEHAMEHAAA!

TK's energy beam pushed Lucifer further in. He was soon back inside his cell, but the gate was not closing. TK's strength left him. He transformed back.

Castiel: Now the ultimate sacrifice is needed in order for the gate to be closed. Otherwise Lucifer will escape again…

Ken: WHAT? What do you mean?

Cody: Don't tell me…

Castiel: The Crown Code of Hope has to close the gate…

Matt: But the Crown Code is inside TK!

Kari: NO! NO WAY!

Castiel: He has to get in as well…it's the only way…

TK: So much for a happy ending…

Kari: NO! YOU won't! YOU can't go!

Castiel: If he doesn't go, Lucifer will be back! We cannot risk that!

Matt: Shut up! He will not go!

TK: There is no other way…It's fine…really…you guys can work it out without me…

Kari: But what about our…

TK: You take care of him. I know you can…I will always love you Kari…I will never stop, for all eternity.

Kari (crying): I love you too!

They kissed and soon everyone said goodbye. TK flew slowly with tears in his eyes towards the gate, the whole time looking at Kari. The moment he entered, the gate closed.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note: This ended the second story. A sequel will follow, which will be called Timeless Love. It will feature 17 years from this moment…I guess you can imagine what will happen :)**


End file.
